Living those moments, I had missed
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Shreya got a new friend. She has a pretty face, a good heart but she is not an ordinary girl. See what got better in Shreya's life after this meeting. One Shot! Two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Living those moments, I had missed.**

 _Shreya talking to someone over the phone looking irritated._

"Siddharth just listen to me, I am not free. Main nahi aa sakti party me. Aur waise bhi tum aur tumhare dosto ki party me mera kya kaam?"

"Shreya main apne dosto ko tumse milwana chahta hu, please make some time, please!" _Siddharth requested._

 _Shreya's mind changed after wrangling a little more with him._ "Achha theek hai, main aa jaungi!" _She replied reluctantly and cut the call._

 _She was about to keep the cellphone back in her pocket when it started ringing again. "Daya sir calling" flashed on the screen. She received the call._

"Shreya, maine tumhe ye batane ke liye call kiya hai ki aaj ghar pe main ek choti si party rakh raha hu. Sab aa rahe hain. To tum bhi aana please!" _Daya spoke._

 _Shreya became confused,_ "Lekin kis baat ki party sir?"

"Wo to party me hi pata chalega? Tum aa rahi ho na? I hope tum mana nahi karogi!" _Daya said very sweetly._

 _Shreya held her head finding herself stuck in a dilemma._ "Sir..wo actually main...sir wo Siddharth ne bhi ek choti si get together party rakhi hai aur main.."

 _Daya understood before she finishes_ , "oh! no problem, It's ok its ok Shreya. No problem, tum aati to achha lagta but, I understand. Ok then bye!"

"Bye sir!" _Shreya said sadly in a low voice._ "Dono ko ek hi din party karni thi?" _She mumbled._

 _She made herself ready for Siddharth's party and left on time._

"Siddharth ka farm house bhi kitni door hai. Ghar pe nahi bula sakta tha apne dosto ko!" _She was murmuring while driving the car._

 _She peeped outside and found complete silence on the road._ "Ye road bhi kitna sunsaan hai. Street lights bhi nahi hain. Ek aadmi bhi nahi dikh raha aas paas." _She was talking to herself._

 _Suddenly from somewhere a black cat jumped on the car's bonnet making a sound of 'meow'._

 _It happened so promptly that Shreya almost got a heart attack. She screamed on top of her lungs controlling the steering._ "Aaaaaa"

 _She lost her control over the steering. She immediately tried to apply the break but it did not work._ "Ye breaks kyun nahi kaam kar rahe? Oh my god!" _She cried out. Before she could apply the breaks her car collided with a huge tree on the side of the road. With the force of the deadly collision Shreya was thrown outside the car even when she had tied her seat belt properly. Her head hit a rock and she became unconscious after letting out a shrill cry. Streams of blood were running down from her head. Her car was at a distance totally destroyed and she was lying unconscious and imbrued in blood._

o-o-o

 _Shreya opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a cottage. She sat up straight on the bed holding her head in her hands. Suddenly realization dawned to her and she looked at her own body. She was perplexed like hell._

"Ye main kaha hu? Main yaha kaise aayi? Abhi kuch der pehle to mera accident hua tha. Kitna khoon beh raha tha but main to bilkul theek hu. Ek jara aa scratch bhi nahi hai meri body pe? How's it possible? Kya main sapna dekh rahi thi?" _She jerked her thoughts off,_ "agar wo sapna tha to theek hai, lekin main yaha kaise aayi? Main to Siddharth ki party me ja rahi thi." _Shreya mumbled in wonderment._

 **"Main le aayi tumhe yaha!"**

 _Shreya looked up and found a young and gorgeous lady standing in front of her._

"Kaun hain aap?" _Shreya asked staring at her._

 _The lady let out a laugh_ , "Ha ha ha" _she stopped laughing and looked at Shreya._ "Mera naam kashish hai Shreya!"

"Kashish?" _Shreya became shocked,_ "But aapko mera naam kaise pata chala? Main aapko nahi janti, kaun hain aap?"

 _She smiled,_ "Tum mujhe nahi janti lekin main tumhare bare me sab kuch janti hu. Tumhara naam Shreya hai aur tum ek cid officer ho. Tum apne fiance ke party attend karne ja rahi thi lekin us party me tumhe koi interest nahi hai. Actually tum dusri party me jana chahti ho, kyunki ye party uski hai, jisse tum pyar karti ho?" _Kashish said with a gleam in her eyes._

 _Shreya's mouth opened wide in shock. She stood up with a jerk._ "Kaun hain aap? Mere bare me itni personal details kaise pata aapko?" _Shreya was pestered._

 _Kashish guffawed seeing shreya panicked._

"Stop laughing, kaun ho tum?" _Shreya shouted._

 _Kashish stopped laughing and looked at her,_ "I am a witch"

 _Shreya rolled her eyes_ , "Oh really? I don't tolerate such nonsense ok? Saaf saaf batao tum kaun ho aur mere bare me sab kuch kaise janti hu?"

 _Kashish heaved a sigh,_ "Mujhe pata tha tum yakeen nahi karogi? Jara socho, thodi der pehle tumhara kitna bada accident hua tha. Jab tak koi tumhari help ke liye aata na tumhari saanse band ho gayi hoti. Dekho khud ko, tumhare jakhm itni jald kaise bhar gaye? Tumhara dard bina kisi treatment ke kaise gayab ho gaya? Bewkoof ladki, ye meri powers ka Kamaal hai.!"

 _Shreya looked at her body and a chill ran down her spine remembering her accident. She shivered._

 _Kashish caught her hand_ , "Nahi yakeen ho raha na, aao mere sath. Apni aankho se dekho tumhara accident kaise hua tha!"

 _She dragged Shreya near a stand which was holding a huge vessel filled with crystal clear water. She did something with her fingers into the water and the water was immediately transformed into a silver screen. Shreya's eyes widened seeing the visuals on the screen. It was displaying everything how the cat jumped on her car and how she met with that accident. She saw herself lying on the road drenched in blood._

 _Shreya's breath got hitched. She looked at Kashish shivering in fear._

"Tum sach me witch ho? To tumne meri jaan kyun bachai? Tum to insaano ko maar kar unka khoon peeti ho na. Aur..aur young aur khoobsurat ladkiyon ka heart kha janti ho khud ko young rakhne ke liye." _Shreya said gingerly._

 _Kashish laughed at Shreya's innocence,_ "Oh God, those nonsense movies and scripts!" _She sighed,_ "Tum insaano ne bahut galat theories bana kar rakhi hain humare bare me. Sari witches buri nahi hoti. Kuch achhi bhi hoti hain. Aur mujhe dekho, kya mujhe aur khoobsurati ki jarurat hai? Nahi na, to main tumhe kyun marungi. Hum kisi ko tabhi marte hain, jab hume jarurat hoti hai. Tum insaan bhi to apne entertainment ke liye jaanwaro ka shikaar karte ho? Khud ko witch kyun nahi bolte?"

 _Shreya felt embarrassed and looked down._

 _Kashish put her hand on Shreya's shoulder,_ "Don't worry, mujhse friendship karogi? I was feeling lonely, isliye tumhe yaha uthakar le aayi. Tumhe mujhse darne ki koi jarurat nahi hai. I won't harm you!"

 _Shreya felt safe with her and smiled_. "B-but mujhe party me Jana hai, I am getting late!"

"Don't worry, abhi party shuru hone me time hai. And I can teleport you. Palak jhapkate hi tum party me pahuch jaogi. Tab tak yaha ruko, mujhse baate Karo. Tumhare bare me to main sab kuch janti hu, tum mere bare me kuch jaan lo." _Kashish said smiling._

 _Shreya smiled back_ , "Tumhare paas to bahut sari powers hogi na? Are han wo tumne kaise kiya? Mere accident ka pura video mujhe dikhaya? Amazing, tum past me huye incidents ko phir se dekh sakti ho?" _Shreya asked in excitement._

 _Kashish nodded her head,_ "Bilkul! Aao tumhe kuch aur visuals dikhati hu. Bolo kya dekhna chahogi?"

 _Shreya thought,_ "Mere past ke bare me to mujhe sab pata hai? Phir kya dekhu?"

 _Kashish looked at her_ , "Kuch aisa jo tumhara past hai, but tumhe uske bare me nahi pata. Jaise ki tumhari friends tumhare muh pe kya bolti hain wo to tum janti ho, lekin tumhare peeth peeche tumhare bare me kya baate karti hain, wo tumhe nahi pata!"

 _Shreya's eyes shined,_ "Yes yes, you are right, mujhe dekhna hai ki wo log mere bare me kya baate karte hain jab main unke samne nahi hoti"

 _Kashish smiled and did something with her fingers in that water._

 _Purvi and Tarika appeared on the screen. Shreya jumped in excitement._

 **"Shreya ki dress kaisi lag rahi thi tumhe?"** _ **Purvi asked.**_

 _ **Tarika made a face,**_ **"Dress to achhi thi but uske earrings bilkul match nahi kar rahe the? Kuch bhi pehan kar aa jaati hai Shreya!"**

 _Shreya was shocked._

 **"You're right! Aur lipstick dekhi, kitni dark thi. Oh god! Shreya ko na sach me dress up karne ka bilkul sense nahi hai."** _ **Purvi said.**_

 **"Right, uske muh pe to maine bol diya ki bahut achhi lag rahi ho. Warna gussa ho jati na!"** _ **Tarika said.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Shreya came there.**_

 **"Kya baate kar rahe ho tum log?"**

 **"Kuch nahi hum log bas tumhare dress ke bare me baate kar rahe the. And Shreya I must tell you, tumhari earrings bahut pyari lag rahi hain yaar!"** _ **Tarika said.**_

 **"Yes, aur lipstick bhi!"** _ **Purvi said buttering her.**_

 **"Aww, thanks!"** _ **Shreya said smiling.**_

 _The video ended and Kashish burst out in laughter. Shreya was standing there boiling in anger._

"In dono ko to main chodungi nahi!" _She said gritting her teeth._

"Ye to kuch bhi nahi tha, abhi to bahut kuch baki hai Shreya!" _Kashish said laughing._

 _Suddenly something clicked Shreya's mind and her expressions changed to a soft one. She turned to Kashish._

"Kashish, ab mujhe Daya sir ko dekhna hai. Meri absence me wo mere bare me kya baate karte hai, mujhe janna hai please!" _Shreya requested._

 _Kashish nodded,_ "Sure!"

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Shreya pressed her lips together in excitement as Kashish was preparing to take her into the past where Daya had discussed something about Shreya._

"Kashish jaldi Karo na!" _Shreya said unable to suppress her excitement._

"Bas ho gaya, I have to apply filters na, isse ye sirf wo moments ko dikhayega jab Daya ne tumhare bare me kuch bola hai ya phir jab kabhi bhi kisi ne tumhara naam liya hai Daya ke samne tumhari absence me." _Kashish said finishing her activities._

 _Daya and Abhijeet appeared on the screen. Shreya estimated from the surrounding that they were in a forest area._

"Ye dono yaha pe mere bare me kya baate kar rahe hain?" _Shreya thought._

 **"Abhijeet, ye 16 saal me cid ne hume bahut kuch diya hai. Itna pyara aa khoobsurat sa pariwar, jisme tum ho, Acp sir hain, Freddy, Sachin aur..."** _ **Daya was saying and abhijeet was staring at him with a mischief in his eyes.**_

 **"...aur Shreya!"** _ **Abhijeet completed Daya's sentence.**_

 _ **Daya looked at Abhijeet,**_ **"Abhijeet tum bhi na!"** _ **He said turning red.**_

 _ **(Scene from 'Rahasyadweep' series)**_

 _Shreya's lips automatically curved into a sweet smile. She was pleased to know that her name can make Daya blush._

"How cute!" _Kashish said observing Shreya's expressions._

 _Shreya was just smiling._

 _Next scene appeared on the screen. Again Daya was with Abhijeet. Daya was on the driving seat and abhijeet was sitting on the passenger seat next to Daya._

 **"Bahut dino baad shopping ki, maja aa gaya!"** _ **Abhijeet said.**_

 **"Ha wo to hai"** _ **Daya said.**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at Daya,**_ **"Achha waise tumne Shreya ke liye kuch liya ya nahi?"**

 _ **Daya looked at Abhijeet confused,**_ **"Shreya ke liye kyun? Uske birthday me to abhi time hai na!"**

 _ **Abhijeet smiled mischievously,**_ **"Achha to birthday kab hai, ye yaad hai han!"**

 _ **Daya tried to not to blush**_ **, "Abhijeet jaisa tum soch rahe ho na, waisa kuch bhi nahi hai."**

 **"Han to maine kab kaha ki waisa kuch hai!"** _ **Abhijeet said teasingly.**_

 _ **(Scene from the episode 'Bhootiya colony')**_

 _Shreya was speechless,_ "Oh my God! I can't believe it. Abhijeet sir, Daya sir ko mere naam se aise tease karte the." _Happiness was clearly visible on her face._

 _Kashish was also smiling seeing Shreya happy._ "Han aur tumhare Daya sir kitna sharmate hain, ye bhi to dekho" _she said nudging Shreya playfully._

 _Shreya's face was glowing like a 100 watt bulb. She got to witness many more such sweet conversations of daya in which he had discussed Shreya and Shreya found him blushing in all those moments._

 _Suddenly Shreya's smile faded as the moments started when Siddharth came in her life._

 _She witnessed Abhijeet meeting Daya in the coffee shop with her own eyes, where Abhijeet was forcing daya to step into action as someone is coming to meet Shreya for marriage. Shreya was deeply hurt seeing daya taking no action._

 _Kashish glanced at Shreya,_ "Ye daya kuch kar kyun nahi raha? Ye jaan kar bhi ki tumhe dekhne koi ladka aa raha hai, wo aise behave kar raha hai jaise use koi fark hi nahi padta?"

 _Shreya started feeling uneasy,_ "Kyunki wo mujhse pyar hi nahi karte kashish. Iske aage mujhe kuch nahi dekhna. Band Karo ye sab. Us din ke baad hum dono ki zindagi badal chuki hai. Abhijeet sir unhe jabardasti mere ghar lekar aaye the lekin wo bina kuch kahe chale gaye. Ab iske aage koi moment witness nahi Karna chahti main. Please stop it." _Shreya said in a chocked voice and turned her face away._

 _Kashish placed her hand on Shreya's shoulder,_ "Shreya, I know tum bahut hurt ho but main tumse request karti hu, please aage dekhte hain ho sakta hai Daya ke bare me jaisa tum soch rahi ho waisa nahi ho. Ho sakta hai kuch aisa ho jo tumhe pata hi na ho. Please aage dekhte hain!"

 _Shreya looked at Kashish_ , "Aage dekhne ka koi fayda nahi hai Kashish. Sab pata hai mujhe. Mera pyar one sided hai. Unke dil me mere liye koi feelings nahi hain." _Shreya's eyes were filled with tears this time._

"Phir bhi Shreya, ek baar dekhte hain ki aage kya hua?" _Kashish insisted._

 _Shreya said nothing and Kashish took her silence as consent. She resumed the videos._

 _Shreya saw Daya and Abhijeet came to her home second time on the same day._

"Ye dono wapas mere ghar aaye the?" _Shreya was confused._

 **"Daya is baar tum mujhe yaha kheech kar laye ho."** _ **Abhijeet said.**_

 **"Abhijeet main bas ye janna chahta hu ki Shreya ne us ladke ko han bola ya nahi."** _ **Daya said.**_

 _Kashish and Shreya exchanged glances._ "Agar daya ko koi fark nahi padta to wo ye janne wapas tumhare ghar kyun aaya tha Shreya?" _Kashish said._

 _Shreya remained silent fixing her eyes on the screen._

 _She watched Abhijeet went and talked to Purvi who told her that Shreya had said yes. Abhijeet returned to daya and told a lie to him._

 **"Ladke ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi, wo aaya hi nahi."** _ **Abhijeet said and started laughing.**_

 _ **A smile appeared instantly on daya's lips.**_

 **"Maine faisla kar liya hai abhijeet, ab main aur der nahi karunga. Main Shreya ko bol dunga ki uske liye mere dil me kya hai!"**

 _As daya's words fell into Shreya's ears she held her heart and closed her eyes. She couldn't hold her tears._

 _Kashish smiled_ , "Dekha? Ab bhi tum yahi kahogi ki wo tumse pyar nahi karta?"

 _Shreya found her throat heavy,_ "But Kashish agar unhone confession ka faisla kar liya tha to mujhse kuch kaha kyun nahi?"

"Aage dekhte hain!" _Kashish said._

 **"Abhijeet pehle mere jin bhi ladkiyon ke sath relations the wo isliye fail huye kyunki humare beech understanding nahi thi."** _**Daya said.**_

 **"Aur Shreya aur tumhare beech understanding hai?"** _ **Abhijeet asked.**_

 **"Shreya ki baat alag hai Abhijeet. Sach kahu to maine uski jaisi ladki apni zindagi me kabhi nahi dekhi. She is such a pure soul!"**

 _No matter how much tears were coming out of Shreya's eyes she couldn't resist herself smiling when daya said the last line._

"Oho, kya baat hai, pure soul!" _Kashish teased Shreya_ , " ab paya chala wo tumhare bare me kya sochta hai?"

 _Shreya just smiled through tears._

 **"Ab main koi expert to hu nahi. Mujhe nahi pata main uske samne jakar kuch bol paunga ya nahi."** _ **Daya said.**_

 **"Are jab pyar kiya to darna kya!"** _ **Abhijeet teased daya.**_

 **"Abhijeet mujhme itni himmat nahi ki main khud jake shreya se bolu isliye main apne dil ki baat is letter me likh raha hu. Aur ye letter tum doge shreya ko."** _ **Daya said writing his feelings for Shreya on a paper.**_

 **"Oho kya baat hai! Love letter!"** _ **Abhijeet teased again.**_

 **"Oh bhai saab dheere bolo koi sun lega!"** _ **Daya said.**_

 _Shreya was extremely confused now. She turned to Kashish,_ "letter? Daya sir ne mere liye letter likha tha? But mujhe to koi letter nahi mila kashish?" _Shreya was agitated knowing about the letter. She recalled when daya was asking her that if she read the letter._

 **"Kamaal hai abhijeet Shreya to aise react kar rahi thi jaise maine letter nahi kadvi dawai ka prescription likh diya ho!"** _ **Daya said.**_

 _ **Abhijeet laughed,**_ **"Hahaha tumhara sense of humor bhi Kamaal ka hai!"**

"Abhijeet sir ne mujhe letter kyun nahi diya?" _Shreya cried._

"Relax Shreya, aage dekhte hain wo bhi pata chal jayega. Ek baat to clear hai ki daya tumse pyar karta hai aur jo kuch bhi hua usme uski koi galti nahi hai." _Kashish said lightly squeezing Shreya's shoulder._

 _Shreya watched Daya talking to siddharth._

 **"Abhi meri shadi nahi hui hai lekin ab lagta hai bahut jald ho jayegi."** _ **Daya said his eyes glittering with hope.**_

 **"Achha to kuch bataiye unke bare me?"** _ **Siddharth asked.**_

 **"Ab unke bare me kya batau! Wo bahut khas hai, bahut pyari hai!"** _ **Daya replied.**_

 _Shreya couldn't hold herself. She burst out in tears. Kashish supported her._

"Sambhalo khud ko Shreya!" _Kashish said._

 _Shreya watched everything how her father had stopped Abhijeet from delivering the letter to her. She watched how everything was getting worse by so many misunderstandings between daya and her. She watched how they were getting apart slowly and soon became almost an stranger._

 _Shreya collapsed on the floor crying. Kashish didn't stop her but let her to cry her heart out._

"Hum dono ki kismat itni kharab kyun hai kashish? Hum dono ek dusre se itna pyar karte hain phir bhi halaat ne hume ek hone nahi diya. Kyun?" _Shreya screamed._

 _Kashish held her by her shoulders and made her stand up. She wiped her tears_. "rona band karo Shreya. Ab sara sach tumhare samne hai. Ab ye sab kyun hua ye sochna chodo aur us sach pe dhyan do jo ab tumhare samne hai. Aur wo sach ye hai ki daya tumse bahut pyar karta hai."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears. She held Kashish's hand,_ "Kashish tumhe nahi pata tumne mujhpe kitna bada ehsan kiya hai. Aaj sirf aur sirf tumhari wajeh se main ye jaan payi hu ki daya sir mujhse kitna pyar karte hain. Sirf tumhari wajeh se mujhe un sare moments ko un sare palo ko jeene ka mauka mila jinhe maine miss kar diya tha. Tum nahi janti ye pal mere liye kitne keemti hain. Main iss ehsan ka badla kabhi nahi chuka paungi."

 _Kashish smiled,_ "Dosti me kaisa ehsaan?"

 _Shreya too smiled_ , "Kashish tum witch nahi ho. Tum witch ho hi nahi sakti. For me you are an angel, jisne meri jaan bachai aur ab jiski wajeh se meri zindagi badal chuki hai." _Shreya said and hugged her tightly._

 _Kashish hugged her back. Both separated from the hug._

"Achha to ab samjhi tum logo ki stories me sari witches buri kyun hoti hain. Kyunki achhi witches ko to tum log angel bolte ho!" _Kashish said smiling at Shreya._

 _Shreya laughed,_ "Han!"

 _Kashish placed her hand on Shreya's cheek,_ "Shreya ab tumhe ek bahut bada faisla Karna hai. Daya aur Siddharth dono tumhara intejar kar rahe hain. Tumhe faisla karna hai ki tum kiski party me jana pasand karogi?" _Kashish said with a hidden meaning in her words._

 _Shreya gave her a broad smile_ , "Ab main koi galti nahi karungi. Maine faisla kar liya hai mujhe kiske paas jana hai." _Shreya paused and inhaled a deep breath,_

 **"I am sorry Siddharth!"**

 **o- The End -o**

 **A/N :** It should be noticed that all the moments Shreya witnessed regarding dareya track were not at all written or imagined by me. They were totally taken from the episodes. They were completely FW creations. :-)


End file.
